Take You Down!
by Xx-Team-Twilight-xX
Summary: Bella listens to one of Chris Brown's songs and ends up getting a very special gift from Edward...Lemon One shot...My First fanficiton so criticism is appreciated!


Diclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but a girl can dream!!!

BPOV

Alice bought me Chris Brown's new CD because she knows how I have a secret fetish for his songs but I would never tell Edward this.

He has a certain taste in music and I do too, but Chris Brown's music is something I have always liked for no particular reason.

My favorite song by Chris Brown is Take You Down, and I guess that describes my mood because of Edward and his freaking boundaries, I just wish he would give in and Take ME Down.

Ughhh, now I'm hot and bothered, Alice told me that I would really thank her for this CD, but nothing special has happened but now that I listen to it, the song makes me want to dance.

Hmmmmm, I wonder if I could come up with a dance to it, I'm sure Alice would help me come up with a dance, as soon as I thought that Alice came bouncing into my room. Of course she would have seen.

"Of course I'll help you Bella it'll be so good you can show Edward," she said in a perky reply, while I looked at her in horror, how could she expect me dance in front of Edward as clumsy as I am.

"Oh no Alice, I just want to do a dance for fun and plus you know how clumsy I am."

"Please Bella, if you show it to Edward I can guarantee you will get something you have really wanted from it"

She was giving me her famous puppy dog pout and I couldn't resist it, she just looked so sad, like she was going to bust into tears at any moment.

"Ok Alice, but if I show it to him and embarrass my self you are not allowed to take me shopping or give me makeovers for a WHOLE month, deal?" I said exasperated

"Oh thank you Bella, I promise you that you won't regret it," she squealed out in sheer excitement, she practically vibrated with happiness.

Alice helped me come up wit a very _sexual_ dance for Edward and I just about blushed through the whole thing when we went over it again, but she told me that when I showed it to Edward that I couldn't blush.

I had no idea how she expected me to not blush when there were certain parts where I had to grind on his leg, shake my ass in front of him and grab my boobs, lick certain parts of his body, and whisper naughty things in his ear while wearing the skimpiest out fit I have ever seen, but this was Alice and she had a plan.

So to help me get over blushing she made me put on the outfit and practice on Jasper and Emmett and she made me go over it again and again until I could do it without blushing.

When she first told me who I was practicing on I almost passed out, but she told me that it would help and so I did it for Jasper and Emmett and it wasn't so bad after the 30th time (note my sarcasm). When I did it the last time Alice told me I was finally ready because I had been able to give Jasper and Emmett boners just from the dance and my outfit.

_*Flashback*_

" _Bella, I have brought Emmett and Jasper here for you to practice on" Alice chirped happily_

" _WHAT???? HELL NO ALICE IT'S NOT HAPPENING" I screamed_

" _Please Bella, it won't be that bad" _

_She gave me that damn look again and I caved just like she knew I would._

" _Fine. Emmett you sit right here and Jasper you wait outside for a minute" I muttered knowing they could hear me just fine._

_Alice started the music and I was already blushing when I walked up to Emmett I could see he was trying not to laugh. I got through the song and so Alice told Jasper to come in and just like last time I blushed and Jasper tried not to laugh, although he held it in better than Emmett. _

_After doing this to each of them I was finally starting to get through the song without blushing and they had stopped laughing. On the last one Alice made them both come in saying it would help if I had them both staring at me._

_When they came in Alice started the music up and I did my dance with confidence, when I finished they just sat there with there mouths open and their eyes bulging out of their sockets._

"_Guys you're going to catch flies" I said. That seemed to get them out of their trance_

"_Holy Shit, that" Emmett started_

"_Was Fucking Hot" Jasper finished_

"_Bells I will never look at you the same again" Jasper breathed out_

"_Me neither" Emmett said a little breathless_

"_Can you do it again" Jasper asked sounding hopeful, but then Alice cut in_

"_No Jasper she can't she just needed you guys to practice on so she could show it to Edward, now you two can leave because Edward will be here in 2 hours and I need to get Bella ready."_

"_Lucky bastard" Emmett muttered while they jumped out the window._

"_I know, he gets some while we just got boners from his girlfriend and a case of blue balls" Jasper said through his irritation_

_* End of Flashback*_

Alice made me take a shower and then she did my hair to make it look sexed up and she made my eyes look dark so I would give off a lusty look although I'm pretty sure my eyes did that on their own whenever I see Edward. When she finished I put my outfit back on.

(outfit on profile)

When Alice was finally satisfied with her work she wished me good luck, said Edward would be here in 5 minutes and then left smiling at me mischievously while saying it was a good thing that Charlie was gone for the weekend.

I was going to ask her what she meant but then realized that I probably didn't want to know since this was Alice we're talking about.

After she was gone I tried calming myself down and it worked and within 5 minutes Edward rang on the doorbell just as Alice had predicted.

"Go ahead and come in Edward, when you come to my room I want you to sit on my bed but don't say anything when you see me just do it and don't question it"

I heard him come up the steps and come to my door, when he opened it he gasped, and his eyes turned a shade of black I had never seen before.

"Bella," he began but I cut him off

"Remember what I said" I said in reprimanding tone

He immediately sat down on my bed while never taking his eyes off of my body.

"I want you to sit there Edward and be quiet or I won't finish and you can't touch me no matter what" with that said I went over to the stereo and turned it on and started my dance

EPOV

I was on my way to my Bella's house and I couldn't be happier to see her. I had just hunted and I was ready to be around her blood without losing control.

I had a 2 hour drive ahead of me so I tried to think of something to distract me because Alice said I couldn't call Bella at all.

When she had told me that this morning I was suspicious but she kept blocking her thoughts by singing Barbie Girl so I let it go.

When I finally reached Bella's I hurried to the door and I rang the doorbell waiting patiently for Bella to come open the door and jump into my arms.

"Go ahead and come in Edward, when you come to my room I want you to sit on my bed but don't say anything when you see me just do it and don't question it"

Her voice sounded calm but for some reason something just felt strange, not in a bad way, just out of the ordinary.

I decided to just go on up and see what was going on, I was walking at human pace because something just told me to, so I did.

I couldn't wait to see Bella, so when I got to her room I opened her door quickly expecting to see my innocent little Bella reading a book or something, but that is not what I saw when I opened her door.

What I saw was Bella in a mini skirt that could be classified as underwear, it was a bright sky blue with gold trimming. I moved my eyes up her body and I saw a crop top jacket on top of her that made her tits push out and showed her toned stomach. I looked at her feet and saw gold strappy heels that had straps going all the way up to her knees. Her hair looked like she had wild sex because it was styled yet it had an erotic look about it.

I thought I was going to pass out, which is hard for a vampire to do; I let out a gasp and I could feel certain parts of my body react to my little minx. I could feel my eyes blackening with lust, and I could feel my cock twitch and press into my jeans that were becoming painfully tight. I gulped thinking that this would not end well for me.

Bella never wore things like this and I wanted to know what had brought all of this on because I was thoroughly confused but really horny at the same time.

"Bella," I tried to get out but she interrupted me before I could finish

"Remember what I said," she reprimanded me and I was shocked at her commanding tone.

I didn't want to make her mad, so I immediately went to the bed and took a seat, while my eyes never left her sinful looking body.

"I want you to sit there Edward and be quiet or I won't finish and you can't touch me no matter what," her voice was demanding and I didn't want to upset her so I just nodded my head that I would follow her orders.

She turned on some music and started dancing to a song I immediately recognized as Take You Down by Chris Brown, I don't usually listen to his songs but Emmett was listening to it one day and it was pretty catchy even though it was very suggestive.

I sat and watched her dance sinuously and I found it harder and harder to not grab her and have my way with her. Esme would be appalled by my thoughts but she isn't seeing what I am.

As the first verse belted out Bella came up to me and rolled her hips in a figure eight, then she dipped low and came back up with her hands moving in a graceful circle above her head while rolling her hips in a circular motion.

I gulped and when she came closer to me and I didn't think I could get any hornier or that this could get any hotter, but yet my little Bella still surprises me.

She came closer to me and then she pulled on my hair and grinded on my leg, she bit my neck and then licked where my pulse point should have been. My breathing was labored and she kept on with her dance for me.

"Do you like this baby," she breathed in my ear

"Hell Yea, this is fucking paradise, and your body is turning me on" was my genius response, I realized what I had said and was about to apologize when she cut me off again.

"Oh, baby you don't know what it does to me when you when talk dirty to me," she purred

I thought I was going to collapse from her words but she still had more. She straddled me but kept her body off of me I wanted to grab her but I remembered her instructions and kept my hands to myself so she wouldn't stop. She leaned down and licked my ear lobe before biting down on it. She kept moving her hips in a circular motion but not quite touching me.

She grabbed her glorious tits and started to squeeze them together. She started trailing her hand down her body towards her thighs. She began moaning and she grinded on my leg harder.

"Oh fuck," I muttered to low for her to hear

"I wish you _would_ fuck me," she replied. Well I thought I had spoken to low for her to hear.

Wait…did she just say fuck her, oh how I wish I could but I don't want to hurt her and she is making this exceptionally harder to do with her dancing like this.

Ughhh, this is pure torture with her being this close to me but I can't do anything or I might hurt her.

She finally sat on my lap and I knew she could feel my arousal pressing into her and I would be embarrassed but right now I can't really give a damn. She moaned into my mouth and ground into me again, I thrust up into her and I let out an animalistic growl.

She looked into my eyes while grinding in time with the music, she massaged my scalp with her blunt fingernails. It felt so good and I could feel my chest vibrating. I started purring and Bella stopped, my eyes snapped open to see curiosity and amusement in her deep brown eyes.

"Edward Cullen, are you purring?" She asked

"Uh, maybe," I mumbled out ashamed

"Hey look at me," she whispered

I didn't want to but I looked up anyways.

"It's ok don't be ashamed it's a part of your nature and plus," she leaned in and whispered,

"I think it's kind of hot"

She started massaging my scalp again and I continued to purr in rhythm to the music. She grinded on me again and I couldn't help but let out a moan. I could tell she was getting turned on because I could smell her arousal and I know she could feel mine pressing into her stomach.

"Edward I want you, and I don't give a fuck about your boundaries," she growled in my ear.

"But Bella I might hurt you," I tried to reason with her but she just wouldn't listen

She grabbed my dick in her hand and it felt so good my body buckled forward.

"Edward you will not hurt me and I know you want this as bad as I do, and I'll be damned if we don't fuck tonight"

I was surprised by her words but even more so when she pushed me back on the bed. That is when I lost control I couldn't take it anymore I had to have her body and I would be damned if I didn't take it tonight. I flipped her over with speed I didn't even know I had.

"You want to be fucked Bella then that is what you'll get," I growled in her ear

"Oh…yes…Edward," she moaned out as I grinded my hips into her pussy

She grinded her hips back into me, while I ripped off her top and skirt, I thought I was going to pass out before, but this surely would do it, she had on no bra and crotch less panties and she was as bare as the day she was born.

She pulled my shirt up over my head and then she undid my pants and pulled my boxers down with them. She moaned when she saw my cock. She grabbed it in her hand and started stroking me while I used my fingers to find her entrance.

When I reached the right spot she gasped and rubbed me harder than before, I could tell she was about to come and so was I, so I had to stop this before it ended like this.

"Bella, stop," I gasped out

"Why," she questioned with a cute little pout on her face

"Because I want to fuck you with my cock and then have you come while I pound into that tight little pussy of yours and scream my name while your cunt milks me," I breathed out into her ear

She moaned and her arousal grew because I could smell it and see it running down her thighs.

"Oh Edward, I love it when you dirty talk"

"Your gonna love my cock even more baby," I purred in her ear.

I couldn't take it anymore, I had to have her. I grabbed my cock and lined it up with her entrance. I looked up at her to see if she was ready and her eyes said it all. I pushed the head in and I had to stop.

She was so hot and so tight that I thought I was going to lose it right there, but I kept pushing. When I reached her barrier I thrust in hard and fast to limit the pain, but because she was so wet she didn't even feel it. I just slid right in.

She fit over me like a custom made glove. I could feel every part of her body as well as my own. My body was like a live wire, it seemed that every nerve was on fire. My body was no longer cold but warm because of the heat transfer.

I started pumping in and out in slow smooth movements, but Bella did not want that.

"Edward, you have all of eternity to make love to me, but right now I want you to fuck me," she growled out.

I started going faster and harder, because who was I to deny my angel what she wanted.

"Edward deeper, baby please" She gasped out

You could hear our skin slapping together creating the greatest friction. I could feel myself getting ready to cum so my thrusts became more frantic. I could tell she was close to because her walls began tightening around me.

"Ed…Edward…I'm… I'm gonna…CUM" she screamed.

"Cum for me baby," I whispered in her ear

I reached down and started rubbing her clit in time with my quick thrusts. I could feel myself close to the edge. I gave her clit one hard pinch.

"EDWARD," She screamed.

She came and her walls tightened around me so hard that it didn't push me over the edge; it beat me up and threw me off the edge.

I pulled out of her and collapsed to the side of her because I didn't want to crush her with my weight. We were panting, trying to catch our breath even though I didn't need to I was still breathing hard.

When our breathing was back to normal, Bella turned towards me looking absolutely beautiful with a light layer of sweat covering her body.

"Bella that was…," I couldn't even think of words to describe that.

"Wonderful, mind-blowing, amazing, earth shattering," she supplied.

"It was all of those plus more," I commented

We sat there in silence for a minute until she spoke again.

"Thank you Edward for finally giving yourself to me," She whispered

"No Bella, thank you for trusting me when I didn't trust myself,"

We sat in silence once more until Bella rolled back on top of me and she leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Ready for round two," she purred. I started getting hard again.

"You have no idea," I replied, and then we started all over again. I could tell this would be a long weekend; good thing Charlie is gone all weekend.

Bella finally fell asleep around midnight on Sunday. I just watched her as she looked so peaceful.

BPOV

I woke up to Edward's stone cold grip around my waist. I remembered all that had happened and started smiling while blushing then I remembered something and I shot straight up.

"Bella what's wrong," Edward's frantic voice shouted

"Damn, Alice gets to take me on a shopping spree for 2 months after this. But after all that we did, hell, she can even give me 1000 makeovers and I wouldn't care"

"Huh?" Edward asked looking so cute while he was confused

"Alice told me that if I did a dance for you I would get something I really wanted. I told her that I wouldn't do it, but then she convinced me and I told her that if I embarrassed myself that she couldn't take me shopping or give me makeovers for a month, but after this I think I should call her and…"

The phone started ringing and I already knew who it was. I picked up the phone ready for the onslaught of squeals that I was bound to hear.

"OMGIcan''"

(OMG I can't wait to go shopping, we are going to have so much fun and you will look gorgeous as usual and then I'll leave you and Edward so you two can have alone time and then we can go again WOOOOOHOOOOO)

I started laughing and just agreed while she rambled on about something that I wasn't paying attention to. When she finally got off the phone I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well I guess I'll be spending my days with Alice," I sighed

"That's ok love, she'll have to bring you back sometime,"

"Your right, but I miss you already"

"How about I take your mind off of it," his voice dropped lower and we started where we left off.

Well Please Review and let me know if it was good!!! Thanks


End file.
